


Sweet Little Lies

by inlovewithimpossibility



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, know each other before the island au, season 1 AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-09-19 11:04:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17000376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithimpossibility/pseuds/inlovewithimpossibility
Summary: When the Queen's Gambit went down five years ago, Felicity Smoak thought she might be able to slowly slip out from under the thumb of the Queen family. Thrust into the limelight for a life she never wanted, the past five years have been nothing but stress and adjustment for Felicity. When Oliver Queen is found on a deserted island in the sea, her life begins to change in ways she never knew possible as she discovers the boy she met in the summer of 2005 is certainly not the man she's faced with today.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Starting another multi-chapter? Probably not advisable but I couldn't get this idea out of my head! Just a warning, this is not a work for Laurel Lance fans and the story of the Gambit and why Laurel is angry is altered slightly to fit the plot. Let me know in the comments if you want to see more!

_Home_.

Oliver hasn’t felt that feeling in five long years.

If he’s being honest, he doesn’t feel it now.

Things are so different back in Starling.

Thea is a completely different person. Gone is the sweet pre-teen sister he left and in her place is a sarcastic, guarded young adult who Oliver can’t seem to figure out.

Something is going on with his mother and Walter, not to mention his mother’s obvious attempts to keep him at home. If he didn’t know her so well, Oliver would put it down to her wanting him close but he does know her and he knows her motivations are never that simple. It’s something he’s known about his mother since that summer in 2005.

He stares at the picture of he and his father from when he was a small boy. He seems so naïve to Oliver now, so unaware of the horrors his father was capable of performing.

Nothing can distract from the mission but no one can know about it.

So that means… family dinner.

The door opens behind him and Oliver is immediately on alert.

“What did I tell ya? Yachts suck.”

Now that is one person Oliver has been looking forward to seeing. Past his mother and sister, Tommy Merlyn is one of the people Oliver has missed the most and he turns quickly to hug his best friend.

“Tommy Merlyn.” He states and smiles but he remains stiff in the hug, still unused to all this human contact.

“I missed you, buddy.”

When they move into the living room, it’s to see Moira, Walter and Thea gathered on the couch, talking lowly.

“We shouldn’t just spring her on him. That’s not fair.” Thea is arguing but neither her mother or Walter appear to be paying her any attention.

“Hey Speedy, what’s going on?” Oliver asks, moving over to his sister who goes to answer but is interrupted by his mother before she can.

“Felicity should be here soon,” Moira tells them and Oliver frowns, looking over at his mother.

“You had to invite the Smoak Screen?” Tommy groans and that just makes Oliver even more confused as he looks between his best friend and mother.

“Felicity… as in Felicity _Smoak?”_ He asks, completely baffled.

Why is Felicity Smoak coming to dinner?

“Don’t worry Tommy, she won’t burn you too hard this time.” Thea chuckles and Oliver’s frown only deepens as his sister joins this conversation.

“I’m sorry, can someone please tell me why the girl who wanted nothing to do with me five years ago is coming to dinner now that I’ve been found alive?” He finally asks but the sound of a throat being cleared and his family and friends’ attention being drawn to the doorway prevents him from getting an answer.

“Well, I wouldn’t say I wanted _nothing_ to do with you.”

Red-soled stilettos, a killer pair of legs, a skin-tight pinstripe dress that somehow managed to look both professional and hot at the same time, blonde curls perfectly coiled around her head.

If it weren’t for the glasses and the smug little smirk on her face, Oliver wouldn’t have recognized the mousy girl who he once knew in this gorgeous, confident blonde.

Oliver considers how this girl, no _woman,_ in front of him is basically unrecognizable from the sixteen-year-old he met back in 2005.

_“Can you at least pretend to be interested here, Oliver? This is your business, or it will be one day.” Robert begs and Oliver takes a deep breath, shrugging his shoulders._

_“Pretty sure I need a business degree for that Dad and I well… I did just flunk out of four of those.” Oliver smirks, looking around the offices._

_“Son, this is your legacy, the legacy I’ve built for you and your sister. Just please… take a look around, get to know the offices and the people a bit better. I guarantee you’ll grow to love it here just as much as I do.” Robert instructs and Oliver sighs, figuring that one day at his father’s office isn’t going to kill him._

_That is until he accidentally spills his coffee over one of the expensive looking computers in what Oliver assumes is a computer lab of some sort. An alarm starts soundly loudly and the door seems to lock shut which seems a bit excessive to him._

_He thinks he’s alone and wonders what he’s going to do when something makes him jump._

_“Oh my goodness! What have you done?” A voice calls out and Oliver turns around with a glare. It’s a small, mousy brunette with glasses and a frumpy outfit consisting of a cardigan and a pencil skirt. She has pandas on her shoes and Oliver wonders if that’s the strangest thing he’s seen all week._

_“Do you know who I am?” He asks immediately, affronted at her accusatory tone as she pushes him out of the way and begins to type away on the keyboard of the fried computer. She pulls a laptop over from another station and begins to connect wires. “I asked you a question, I could get you fired you know!”_

_“Seeing as I’m an intern and therefore don’t actually work here, that would be rather difficult. To answer your question, however, I do know who you are and I just want to know if you read the sign that states no food or drink in the lab or whether you just walked past it assuming rules don’t apply to you like everyone else with money does.” She snarls, never once looking away from the two computers as she types._

_“Listen, lady, I don’t even want to be here! I don’t care if I wasn’t supposed to bring this in here. Now can you stop tinkering with that and turn off the alarm so that my dad doesn’t actually kill me when he finds us!” Oliver cries, not wanting to suffer through yet another discussion with his father about responsibility._

_“Oh, poor little trust fund baby might get cut off from his daddy’s money if he doesn’t actually do something with his life? What a sad story you weave. Believe me, I’m saving your ass right now. We’d both be in a lot more trouble if I couldn’t recover the information from this computer which I have just done. Booyah!”_

_She holds her hand up for a high five and then glares up at him before quickly retreating it as if it’s somehow his fault she just offered to high five him._

_“Awesome, whatever. Can you stop that fucking siren now?” He asks and she glares, walking over to a panel in the wall and pressing a single button which makes the noise stop and the door unlock._

_She goes to speak again but the door opens and Robert, as well as a few other, pour into the room, looking around for immediate damage._

_“Oliver! Miss Smoak! What happened?” Robert asks and Felicity immediately straightens, smoothing out her skirt._

_“Well Sir, the younger Mr. Queen here failed to read the safety precautions on the door and brought his coffee in here before spilling it on one of the computer designs which triggered the alarm. I managed to recover the files from the computer, they’re now stored on that laptop.” Felicity explains and Oliver frowns, feeling the wheels of a bus roll over his back._

_Damn, this girl couldn’t throw him one lifeline?_

_“Thank goodness you were here Miss Smoak. You’ve once again proved you’ve earned your spot in this program. A young lady with a mind like yours can go far, especially if this is what you can achieve at sixteen.” Robert smiles warmly at her and Oliver briefly wonders how long it’s been since he got that same look from his father. His mind, however, focuses on one little detail his father discloses._

_“Sixteen? You’re sixteen?” Oliver asks, looking at her incredulously. What on earth was she doing here at sixteen?_

_“Well some of us don’t have Daddy’s money to fall back on.” She quips before her eyes widen and she turns to look at his father. “No offense Sir, I’m sure if my father had any money at all or if indeed me and my mom knew where he was that he’d be more than happy to support me. I didn’t mean to imply that supporting your children is a bad thing to do…”_

_“Miss Smoak.” Robert stops her with an amused smirk playing at his lips. “It’s fine. I’m very grateful that you were able to retrieve the files from the computer. I’ll let you get back to your work and get my wayward son out of your hair. Come on Oliver.”_

_As Oliver stumbles towards the door, he frowns as he watches the sixteen-year-old genius return to where she was working before his disaster. He only has one thought playing through his mind._

_What the hell just happened?_

 “It was more than we wanted nothing to do with each other.” She finishes, drawing him back to the present, and Oliver finds he still cannot stop staring. He knows how much five years can change a person but _wow,_ those five years have been good to Felicity Smoak.

“Ah but everyone else was so invested in us.” Oliver finally smirks back and she lets out a chuckle. Oliver’s glad to know that hasn’t changed.

“Well, we wouldn’t want to disappoint our fans now, would we?” She quips back easily before moving towards Thea with an ease she never used to carry herself with. Thea happily accepts her offered hug, smiling up at her. The affection that was always there between the two of them seems to have only grown despite an added awkwardness but Oliver puts that down to the strange situation.

“I _love_ your dress.” The younger girl comments and Felicity smiles, dusting invisible lint off of the garment.

“Louis Vuitton, I’ll send you a link.” She winks before moving over to his mother and Walter.

“Felicity dear, so glad you could join us.” Moira greets and Oliver knows this is her performance greeting, he can see it in Felicity too. There’s none of the easy affection obviously evident between her and Thea. This is all for show and Oliver suddenly has a million other questions.

“Of course, I wouldn’t miss this. Walter.” She kisses them both on the cheek before she turns to look at Oliver and Tommy. A stiff smile crosses her face as she looks at his best friend. “Merlyn.”

“Smoak. Surprised to see you here.” Tommy comments and Felicity smiles surreptitiously, all poise and grace.

“Well, I couldn’t miss the homecoming of my dear fiancé now, could I?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This may pose more questions than it answers...

Sitting down to dinner with the Queens is just as stressful as Felicity remembers it and that’s without the return of their long-lost son slash her fiancé.

Honestly, Felicity’s life has been so manipulated by the Queen family that it’s a wonder she ever thought she could mostly escape from their thumb. With Smoak Tech up and thriving, she was so sure that she’d finally gotten away from Moira Queen and her manipulative ways but suddenly Oliver Queen comes crashing back into her life like a wrecking ball and Felicity feels like that sixteen-year-old girl sat in Robert Queen’s office once more.

Not that she blames Oliver for any of this.

No, this is all Robert and Moira’s doing.

They manipulated the two of them when they were too young to know better and now Felicity has found herself in an inescapable maze where she’s constantly being followed by Moira Queen.

Now there’s an idea for a horror movie.

“What did you miss?” Tommy starts and Felicity resists the urge to roll her eyes.

She and Tommy. They don’t get on.

They used to just fine but certain things, namely a certain someone, has ensured that the hostility present between them now was fostered and grew during Oliver’s time away.

“Superbowl winners; Giants, Steelers, Saints, Packers, Giants again. A black president, that’s new.”

Felicity sighs, bringing her fork to her mouth before she is caught by anyone around the table.

“Oh and Lost! They were all dead, I think…”

Felicity coughs as she chokes a little, drawing Oliver’s attention. He frowns in concern but she shakes her head, still in slight disbelief that Tommy thinks it appropriate to bring up a show where people got stranded on a desert island.

“What was it like there?” Thea asks and Felicity watches as everyone drops their cutlery to look at Oliver. It’s an insensitive question but one they’re all dying to know the answer to, she knows. She guesses that’s why Moira doesn’t comment on Thea’s insensitivity, from what Felicity observed when she’s been forced to be around the Queen matriarch for the past couple of years, there’s nothing she loves more than pointing out what Thea’s doing wrong.

“Cold.”

Oliver’s answer is short and cold and it wraps up that conversation quickly.

There’s a mask up on his face. This isn’t who he is now. Felicity knows, she wears a similar mask every day.

“Tomorrow. You and me, we’re doing the city. We’ve got a lot to catch up on.” Tommy cuts in and Felicity does roll her eyes this time. “What Smoak? Something bothering you?”

“No, I just think maybe forcing someone who’s just gotten back from a desert island for five years to ‘do the city’ with you literally the day after he returns seems a little insensitive.” She comments as she continues to eat, not looking at Moira or Tommy for fear that she’ll lose her nerve.

“What would you know about that? Everyone knows the Smoak Screen doesn’t have feelings.” Tommy replies and Felicity catches herself before she lets her mask drop completely, stealing her expression.

“Maybe I don’t but it’s still better than Tommy Merlyn, Manwhore Extraordinaire.” She’s just as quick and hits him where she knows it hurts.

Classic Smoak Screen move.

She ignores the pang of guilt that hits her when she catches Tommy’s hurt expression and turns her gaze back to her food, chewing slowly.

“Well, I think it’s an excellent idea,” Moira speaks up from the other end of the table and Oliver smiles at her. Felicity wonders if the rest of their dinner-mates can see how obviously fake it is.

“Good, and then I was hoping to swing by the office,” Oliver explains, looking over to Walter who freezes with his wine glass halfway to his mouth. Moira looks astonished and Tommy looks like he might choke on his mouthful. Only Thea sends Oliver an impressed look before raising an eyebrow at Felicity in question who smiles at her in return.

“Well, there’s plenty of time for all that. Queen Consolidated isn’t going anywhere.” Walter steels himself and Felicity frowns. All Moira ever wanted was for Oliver to take Robert’s position as CEO, she has no idea what’s changed.

The atmosphere in the room changes immediately when Raisa trips, a bowl of fruit landing practically in Oliver’s lap. When she apologies, Oliver responds in perfect Russian.

“Dude, you speak Russian?” Tommy asks, voicing all of their questions.

“I didn’t know you took Russian in college, Oliver,” Walter comments and if there was a moment before Oliver interrupting, Felicity may have laughed at the idea of Oliver paying attention to anything enough in college to actually learn something, let alone an entire language.

“I didn’t realize you wanted to sleep with my mother, Walter.”

Despite the immediate silence, Felicity cannot help the snicker that escapes her. It’s the first glimpse of the snarky, cocky boy she met all those years ago and Felicity cannot stop the smile that spreads across her face, glare from Moira be damned.

What Oliver has said registers with Moira though and she directs her glare over to Thea whose eyes widen in shock.

“I didn’t say anything!” The teenager defends herself and Oliver looks at his mother, directing her attention away from his little sister.

“She didn’t have to.”

Felicity will admit that he’s right.

Moira and Walter haven’t been discreet all night. Flirting smiles over pouring wine, the squeeze of fingers when they think Oliver’s not looking. Gosh, Felicity hasn’t spent any time alone with Oliver but she knows that he’s most likely more vigilant now, more aware of his surroundings. Anyone who spends an extended period of time in the wilderness would be.

“Oliver, Walter and I are married and I don’t want you to think that either one of us did anything to disrespect your father,” Moira explains and Walter jumps in quickly after.

“We both believed that Robert, like you, was… gone.” He trails off and Felicity winces but Oliver keeps his expression stoic, nodding his head.

“It’s fine.” He says before standing up, looking visibly uncomfortable before asking. “May I be excused?”

Moira nods and Oliver steps towards the entrance. Tommy slaps his arm. “Don’t forget about tomorrow, buddy.”

Oliver nods and gives Thea a reassuring wink before he leaves the room, leaving the table in stunned silence.

“Well, that went well,” Thea comments when they hear his footfall on the stairs and Felicity sends her an amused look even as Moira glares at her.

“I’ll see myself out.” Felicity comments, standing from her chair but Thea frowns, grasping her arm.

“You’ve barely eaten anything! Stay a little longer?” The youngest Queen pleads and Felicity sighs, wanting to be there for her friend but also wanting nothing more than to curl up with some ice cream and few episodes of TV.

“Felicity has work to do, Thea. Plus, this is a particularly carb-heavy meal. We wouldn’t want the tabloids making comments, would we, Felicity? Or should I say, any _more_ comments?” Moira smiles at her and Felicity mentally takes a deep breath, refusing to let the jab affect her. She knows Moira is lashing out at Felicity because it’s an easy way to let out her frustration about the situation with Oliver. The Smoak Screen goes back up and she smirks.

“How right you are Moira. We wouldn’t want the CEO of one of the leading tech companies in the country to gain a few pounds. People might begin to think her brains are more important than her dress size.” Felicity replies, unable to help herself as she collects her purse. She inwardly delights in the expression on Moira’s face as she slips her phone in her clutch.

“Don’t forget the press conference on Wednesday.” Walter reminds her and Felicity nods with a smile, squeezing Thea’s shoulder.

“Call me if you need anything.” She whispers in her ear and Thea nods, sending a sad smile her way.

“Later Smoak Screen,” Tommy smirks and Felicity sends him a fake smile.

“Enjoy your delinquent-ing Merlyn.” She can’t resist the last jib before she leaves the room, heels clicking loudly along the hardwood floors.

“Sorry, Miss Smoak, let me find your coat. I wasn’t made aware you were leaving.” Jacob, one of the Queen’s staff, flusters and she shakes her head with a smile.

“No worries Jacob, I’m in no rush.” She assures him kindly, her mask dropping in front of the kind man and he smiles, heading off down a corridor.

She can feel a pair of eyes on her and she looks up, catching a glimpse of blue as the person darts behind a corner upstairs.

“You know, it’s not good practice to spy on ladies. People might think you’ve picked up some strange habits in your time away.” She smirks, directing her voice up the stairs and sure enough, a sheepish looking Oliver appears.

“Sorry, I just… you’re very different from what I remember.” He comments, stepping down a few stairs and Felicity chuckles, sending him a disbelieving look.

“Yeah well, pot meet kettle.” She raises an eyebrow, surprised to see the blush that spreads across his cheeks.

“You’re very observant. Most people wouldn’t have known I was there.” He comments, coming further down the stairs and Felicity shrugs.

“When you have the paparazzi following you constantly, you learn to be aware of your surroundings.” She explains and Oliver nods, looking down at his feet. “Oliver, no one’s expecting you to be the same.”

He sends her a surprised look before gesturing over to the corridor she just came from with a disbelieving look on his face.

“Well, they shouldn’t be. You were stranded on an island for five years. That must do something to a person.” She comments and Oliver looks at her, frowning.

“You don’t think like other people.” He comments and Felicity snorts.

“Well, maybe that comes with being a certified genius.” She shrugs and Oliver’s lips quirk as he fights a smile.

He hasn’t done that all night.

The smiles tonight have all been forced, expected of him by the people who are expecting him to be the same boy that got on that boat five years ago.

“Perhaps. Listen, Felicity, I…” He starts but Felicity shakes her head.

“Oliver, if you’re going to apologize, you have nothing to apologize for. This whole situation with you and me was your parents, neither of us carries any blame. We’ll figure out the logistics of how we’re going to move forward later. For now, you concentrate on settling back in and if you ever need anything, I’m here.” She nods and Oliver frowns.

“But what happened before I left, what I said…” He trails off as Felicity scoffs and shakes her head.

“Oliver, you were scared, I get that. You were being forced into a life you didn’t want and you took it out on me because you couldn’t take it out on who you really wanted to. Plus, you said those things five years ago, I can tell that you’re a very different person than you were before.” She explains, a soft smile pulling at her lips and she’s happy to see a similar expression on his face, although he schools it rather quickly.  

“Thank you.” He tells her and she can hear the sincerity behind his voice.

“You’re welcome and I’m serious. Get my number off Thea and call me if you need me. I of all people know how it feels to be trapped by your mother.” She winks and Oliver fights another smile, just as Jacob comes back down the corridor.

“Sorry, that took so long Miss Smoak!” He exclaims and Felicity plasters on her fake, polite smile.

“No worries at all, Jacob. You’re a gem.” She grins and lets him help her into the coat.

“Raisa has assured me your driver is waiting outside,” Jacob tells her and Felicity nods, patting the man’s arm. She turns to say goodbye to Oliver but he’s already disappeared.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a short one but we met Laurel and learn a little more of my slightly altered version of events!

Oliver forces a smile when Tommy interrupts his conversation with Thea the next morning. Being around his family is harder than he thought, he cannot believe he almost killed his mother last night. He needs to be more careful. The mission is what is important.

“Your funeral blew.” Tommy comments as he speeds his car through the streets of Starling.

“You get lucky?” Oliver asks, channelling his douchebag person of five years ago. This is who he needs to be in front of his family. _Ollie._

“They were so sad and ugly…” Tommy groans and Oliver plays it up. He rolls his eyes at the idea of Tommy planning a welcome back from the dead party but he’s honestly not surprised and it may serve as good cover at the very least.

He stares out the window at the derelict streets of Starling. The homeless gathering around bins for warmth and clocks where the old factory is. He needs to return soon and set up. He needs to start properly.

“So what’d you miss most? Steaks at the Palm, drinks at the Station? Meaningless sex?” Tommy smirks and Oliver sits up straight.

“My beautiful fiancée of course.” He smirks and Tommy rolls his eyes.

“God, I can’t believe you were actually gonna go through with that. I can’t believe she showed her face last night. She’s a first-class bitch, Ollie. You know, she didn’t even shed one tear at your funeral. Not one.” Tommy rolls his eyes and Oliver frowns.

“She didn’t know me, Tommy. I was awful to her. My whole family was, they still are.” Oliver snaps, not knowing where this defence of Felicity is coming from but he knows he can’t stop it.

“Well, it would be a hell of a lot easier to _not_ be awful if _she_ were a little nicer. All I’m saying.” Tommy shrugs and Oliver frowns. “Whatever, I don’t want to talk about the Smoak Screen, she’s a downer. What do you want to do? Anyone you want to see?”

“Laurel.” Oliver answers immediately and Tommy frowns.

“Everyone is happy you’re alive, well, not that I can read Smoak’s emotions, but you wanna see the one person who definitely isn’t?” Tommy asks and Oliver nods, keeping his face straight. “Your funeral dude.”

“Nope, you already did that and apparently it sucked.” Oliver answers and Tommy laughs, his foot hitting the accelerator once more.

 

* * *

 

 

Seeing Laurel again is like being hit with a brick over the head.

Still as gorgeous as ever, still as elegant as ever, she looks at him with a wonderous disbelief and Oliver honestly can’t tell if she’s going to hit him or hug him.

“You went to law school, you said you would.” Oliver comments as they walk down the street, her heels clacking like Felicity’s did last night.

“Yeah, everyone’s proud.” She returns, walls all the way up and Oliver cannot blame her.

“And Sara?” He asks, attempting to stick to safe topics but Laurel merely raises an eyebrow.

“No one’s seen her since before you left town. No reappearance in the last five years.” Laurel snarls and Oliver sighs.

“Adam Hunt’s a heavy hitter. You sure you want to get in the ring with him?” He questions, wondering how much she’ll tell him. Hunt is first on the list. Any information would be useful.

“Five years and you want to talk about Adam Hunt?” She asks with a scoff, seeing straight through him and Oliver sighs. Laurel was always straight to the point, it’s good to see that some things never change.

“No. Not really.” He replies and Laurel stops walking, levelling him with a look.

“Why are you here Ollie?” She asks and Oliver takes a deep breath.

“To apologise.” He explains and Laurel quirks her head, an unamused expression on her face. “I helped your sister run away from home and then broke your heart. I never properly apologised for either of those things and I disappeared before I got the chance.”

“You know they say she’s probably dead? They’ve said that for years! She was nineteen, Ollie! She was a girl! She was angry with my dad, you broke her heart and you helped her leave. Now she’ll probably never come home.” Laurel tells him and Oliver winces. Helping Sara had seemed like the right thing at the time. Now it’s one of his biggest regrets.

“I…” He starts but he has no idea what he was going to say.

“As for my heart, don’t pretend you ever cared about it. You know I cried more than that supposed fiancée of yours at your funeral. The soulless thing didn’t even sniffle! And you claimed you loved her more than me, that she was better for you than me! The paparazzi caught her with another man not two months later. But then, maybe you deserve each other, I’m not sure either of you actually have a heart.” Laurel snarls before storming back towards her office, hissing something at Tommy as she passes him.

“Okay so, we took care of that. Good call. Now, we make up for lost time. As long as you’re not sick of fish, I suggest we find some leggy models and eat sushi off of them. What do you think?” Tommy asks but his ridiculous proposal is interrupted by the arrival of a van.

Oliver takes in the men approaching them before something hits his neck and everything goes black.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity has a usual day at work that gets interrupted by some billionaires that just escaped a kidnapping looking for some tech support.

“It’s the UIF that’s messing up but it’s due to a problem that’s coming in from the AEE rather than the programming of the UIF itself,” Felicity explains to her employees as she bends over the prototype for their newest smartphone development. “Alena, get your team on this immediately, please.”

“You got it, boss.” Alena, the head of her R&D department, mock-salutes and heads off into the offices to find her workforce.

“Alright, what’s today’s problems with the servers?” Felicity asks, turning to her EA, Jerry.

“Well, IT isn’t entirely sure. There was an attempt at a security breach which was quickly stopped but Lucy is worried about a malware infection. She was wondering if you had time to look at it? She said she’s got her team on it but there’s no one quicker than you.” Jerry questions and Felicity nods, running her hands over her immaculate ponytail.

“Alright, push my meeting with Samsung back to 4, please. It’s going to be a long night.” Felicity sighs and Jerry nods, tapping away on his tablet. “Let Lucy know I’m on my way down.”

As she heads down to IT, her phone starts ringing and Felicity sighs, holding it to her ear.

“Felicity Smoak speaking, how can I help?” She answers immediately and smiles as one of her employees presses the button for the elevator for her.

“Felicity! Good, I caught you! Ollie and Tommy are headed your way, apparently, they need to get Ollie a phone asap and as much as Tommy hates to admit it, yours are the best.” Thea’s voice sounds from the other end of the line and Felicity frowns.

“That’s fine Thea but why didn’t they head to the store to grab one?” She asks as her face contorts in confusion.

“Well, I may have mentioned that you always forget to eat lunch and Ollie kind of frowned at that so I think they’re bringing you food,” Thea explains and Felicity sighs.

“That’s very nice Thea but I really don’t have time to make small talk over lunch today, especially not with Merlyn.” She sighs and she can practically hear Thea’s pout.

“Come on Felicity, they got kidnapped this morning!”

“They _what?”_ She asks as the elevator opens and she heads down onto the second floor of her company.

“Some psychos just hit them with tranquilizer darts and questioned them! They were saved by some guy in a hood! It’s literally all over the news, how haven’t you heard?” Thea asks and Felicity rolls her eyes, sometimes her younger friend really does not understand how much work being a CEO is.

“I’m at work Thea, things are a little crazy here today.” She explains but sure enough, the TV in the break room that she passes is showing a segment about ‘the kidnapping of the Starling elite’.

“Well anyway, they’re on their way and Ollie’s acting really weird so please be nice?” Thea asks and Felicity sighs.

“To Oliver, sure. I can’t guarantee I’ll be nice to Tommy.” She huffs and hears Thea’s squeal.

“You’re the best!”

“Don’t I know it? Alright, I’ve got to go. Bye Thea.”

“Bye!”

The line goes dead and Felicity rolls her eyes good-naturedly. She sends a message upstairs to let them know to expect visitors before heading into the server room.

 

* * *

 

 

Things take a little longer than expected but she deals with the threat easily and heads back upstairs, checking her phone to realize that Jerry let Oliver and Tommy into her office ten minutes ago.

“Sorry about the wait boys. I was in the server room fixing a slight issue.” She announces as she enters her office, full CEO persona on. She flicks her ponytail over her shoulder and settles into the seat behind her desk.

“Smoak, we need to get Ollie here a phone! As much as it pains me to say it, yours are the best.” Tommy smirks and Felicity curls up one side of her mouth, her hand going to her chest.

“Well, that’s flattering, Merlyn but we do have a store in the center of town.” She answers, her voice softening a little as she looks over at Oliver.

“I said we should go there,” Oliver tells her, looking back at Tommy who rolls his eyes.

“Come on Smoak, can’t you hook him up with something new and cool? Don’t you have a release coming next week? Come on, he’s practically family.” Tommy grins, running his hand over Oliver’s shoulder and Felicity rolls her eyes, pressing the intercom on her phone.

“Jerry, can you bring me an ST Alpha please as well as an STX?” She asks and her EA confirms in the affirmative. “On its way.” She smiles at Oliver who nods.

“Thank you. Um, Thea said you often forget to eat lunch. I was going to get you a burger but Mom said you wouldn’t want that. So um, Raisa made you this.” He hands over a bag with a box of food in it. Mostly salad but with sweet potato and chicken as well as Felicity’s favorite sauce of Raisa’s.

“Ugh, what an angel. Raisa, not you! Not that you’re not a lovely person, but I… am going to stop talking now. Thank you for lunch.” She smiles, catching her babble with a blush. Oliver fights a smile and Tommy looks at her as if she’s grown two heads.

A knock on the door is her savior and Jerry appears, carrying two boxes.

“Miss Smoak? Here’s what you asked for.” He smiles, placing them on her desk.

“Thank you, Jerry. Would either of you care for a drink? We have one of the best coffee machines on the market.” She offers, raising an eyebrow.

“I’ll take a mocha,” Tommy speaks up and Felicity knows it’s a challenge that her EA is more than capable of rising to.

“Just some water would be great, thank you.” Oliver smiles politely and Jerry nods, looking to Felicity.

“Miss Smoak, the usual?” He asks and Felicity nods, not looking up from where she’s unboxing Oliver’s new technology.

“You’re a godsend, Jerry.” She comments and her lips quirk at the answering laugh of her EA as he walks away.

“What’s the bigger box?” Oliver asks, intrigued and Felicity smiles, pulling out the latest of her babies that are ready for market.

“This is the ST Alpha, our newest tablet. This baby has a fusion processor which means it runs faster than any of our other tablets or any others on the market. It has stereo level speakers and unlocks to your fingerprint for maximum security as well as having a battery life of up to 15 hours. There’s an attachable keyboard which is included in the box for more free-reign typing and it’s enabled with cellular data so you can connect to the internet anywhere.” She explains, smiling as she hands it over to Oliver.

“Wow, impressive.” He comments and Felicity snorts, knowing he didn’t pick up on half of that.

“The STX is pretty much a mini-Alpha. It’s the most lightweight phone we’ve ever produced and it’s also got the highest processing speed. This baby isn’t stopped by apps being left open or bad charging habits. I’ll give you one of our sims which work best with the phone and I’ll add you onto Thea’s contract. Our phones have functions to stop your calls being traced or hacked and when you’re speaking between two Smoak Technologies phones, it’s pretty much impossible for anyone to tap into the line.” She explains, this time pulling the phone out.

“Damn Smoak, could you hook me up with one of those?” Tommy asks and Felicity smirks.

“Head on down to our store next week Merlyn and you can buy one all for yourself.” She replies, gaining an eye roll from Tommy.

“Thanks, Felicity, this is really fantastic. How much do I owe?” Oliver asks and Felicity shakes her head.

“Oh no, our products are free to all members of the Queen family.” She shakes him off and Oliver frowns.

“Are you sure? If that’s a part of Mom’s contract then I don’t want anything to do with it.” He tells her but Felicity shakes her head.

“It is but it’s fine. I’ll get this all set up and then you two can be on your way.” She tells them, ignoring Tommy and looking directly at Oliver who nods with a thank you.

 

* * *

 

 

“Oh man, you remember those weird pictures we sent to each other over email? Phones have those now! See, Smoak’s phones have them so she can remember what a happy face looks like.” Tommy smirks, turning the phone around so that Oliver can see the lines of emojis.

“Hey Merlyn, maybe you could head down to my artistic department, they’re looking for a model for our new douchebag emoji.” Felicity easily quips back, not even looking up from where her fingers are typing quickly over her keyboard.

“What are you doing?” Oliver asks and Felicity smiles up at him.

“Just updating the code so that I can make your phone a little more secure. The last thing you want is some tabloid attempting to hack it. Believe me, it’s not fun, I speak from experience.” She comments, still staring at her screen as Tommy howls with laughter.

“Oh yeah, all they found were your nerdy texts back and forth between your employees. It was everywhere for months. ‘ _Bereaved Fiancée of Billionaire Has No Social Life’._ ” Tommy laughs and Oliver sends him a look whilst Felicity simply ignores him.

“Come on dude, that’s not funny.” Oliver frowns and Tommy huffs, clicking his tongue as he looks around the office.

“Swanky office you got Smoak. Not much of a personal touch though.” Tommy comments and Felicity looks up to glare at him.

“Merlyn, I’m doing your best friend a favor here. Either shut up or get out.” She offers and Tommy smirks, obviously proud of having got to her.

“I’ll meet you back at home, dude,” Oliver tells him and Tommy frowns.

“We have one car,” Tommy responds, raising an eyebrow.

“One of my drivers can drop him back.” Felicity offers and Oliver nods, looking over at his friend.

“Whatever, see you later dude. Later, Smoak Screen.”

Tommy leaves with a rush and Felicity sighs, looking up at Oliver. “Thank you. I’m almost done here then you can get home too. I’m sure you want to rest after what happened today.”

“Actually, I promised Thea I’d make sure you actually eat the food I brought,” Oliver tells her and Felicity sighs, finishing typing. 

“Alright, alright. That’s the coding done. I’ll eat whilst it’s uploading.” She rolls her eyes and plugs both the tablet and phone into her laptop, setting the code to upload before pulling the salad out of the bag.

“Tommy keeps calling you by that name.” Oliver comments and Felicity chuckles as she wraps her lips around the fork and chews on a mouthful of salad.

“Smoak Screen? That’s not just Tommy. Try every tabloid and every tweet about me.” She replies calmly.

“What does it mean?” He asks and she smirks, looking him dead in the eye.

“Tommy told you the other night, I have no feelings or at least that’s what the media likes to portray. They were gonna go with Ice Queen but seeing as I never actually became a Queen…” She trails off with a shrug.

“Where… where did that come from?” He presses and she looks up at him with a frown.

“Like who made it up? No idea. It started a few months after you disappeared. Having to publicly mourn a fake fiancé isn’t the easiest of things to do and I guess I did it wrong.” She quips and Oliver frowns. The dry humor, she uses it to cover everything.

“Laurel said something about you being caught with a man a month or so after the funeral. I’m assuming that didn’t go down well.” He comments and Felicity scoffs, spearing her salad a little aggressively.

“That’s one way of putting it. That was the moment your mother turned on me. I get it, I do, she didn’t want you to be remembered as the playboy douchebag you were, no offense.” She smirks and Oliver huffs out a semi-laugh.

“None taken, you’re right.” He smiles and she does too.

"Are you okay? You know, after everything earlier? I know that being on a desert island probably wasn't very fun but there probably also wasn't many kidnappers there. Well, maybe there was, I've never actually been to a deserted island but the clue of deserted probably..." Oliver clears his throat with a smile pulling at his lips. "Right, I will stop talking now." 

"I'm okay. A little shaken up but I promise I've had a lot worse." He tells her and she can see the honesty in his eyes. 

"I don't know whether that's comforting or horrifying." She frowns and Oliver laughs, tilting his head as he looks at her.

"Let's go with comforting?" He suggests and Felicity smiles, nodding her head. 

“How are things at the mansion?” She asks and Oliver sighs.

“Tense. I… there was an incident last night. I think I need to look for my own place.” Oliver thinks aloud and Felicity smiles.

“That might be a good idea. If you ever need a night away from it all, my three spare rooms are always open.” She offers and Oliver frowns, looking over at her.

“Why are you being so nice to me?” He asks and Felicity laughs, shaking her head.

“Oliver, just because we didn’t really have the chance to get on before, didn’t mean that I hated you. As I said, the contract was your parents. I agreed to it because it gave me this. Well, that and the pressure from my mom.” She smiles, gesturing to the building around her. “It allowed me to create my dream. Hell, I’m the CEO of a leading tech company and I’m not yet 24. I don’t think you’re a bad person, in fact, I think you’re a very good one, from what I’ve seen at the very least.”

“Felicity Smoak, you are remarkable,” Oliver tells her, brow frowning inquisitively.

“Thank you for remarking on it.” She smiles and Oliver does too, pinching a piece of chicken from her salad to make her laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see!   
> This is a short but important one!  
> We meet a certain Mr. Diggle and Oliver and Felicity stand up together in a way they never have before

“You should get back to the mansion. Your mother will be worried after the morning you had.” Felicity comments as she finishes eating the salad Oliver brought, placing the container in the bin and fixing him with a smile.

“She’s going to have to get used to me not being at her side 24/7.” Oliver comments but Felicity gaze remains strong, making him sigh and stand up from his seat. “I have, however, encroached on your workday for far too long. I will get out of your hair.”

“It was no bother, truly. If you ever need any help with anything, technology related or not, I’m happy to help.” She reminds him and Oliver smiles.

“Like I said, remarkable.” He tells her, enjoying the pretty blush that covers her cheeks.

He likes this, he decides. There was always such a hostility between them before the island. The situation their parents forced them into loomed over them like a dark cloud and they’d never found this witty repartee that seemingly comes so easily now.

“Um, Miss Smoak?” A voice asks from the door and they both turn to see Jerry stood there, a rather awkward expression on his face.

“What is it, Jerry?” Felicity asks, leaning back on her desk where she’s stood in front of it.

“Mrs. Queen is here. She says it’s mostly for Oliver but she’d like to speak to you as well.” Her EA informs them and Felicity takes a deep breath before smiling what Oliver is quickly coming to learn is her mask.

Oliver takes a second to look around her office. It’s professional, no doubt of that but there are just a few touches that make it such a perfect fit for Felicity’s nature. A few figures sat on her desk of what Oliver assumes are superheroes, a small Robin Hood poster on the wall behind her desk (the irony of which is not lost on him), and pops of color in the décor with throw pillows on the couch and flowers on nearly every surface. Seeing her obvious stamp on a professional argument makes Oliver think of a conversation he had with his father years ago, at the start of all this mess. Robert believed in Felicity so much, he thinks he would have been proud to see the empire she’s built and even though his father had his flaws, he has to admit that he was right about that spunky, little genius sixteen-year-old.

 

* * *

 

 

_“I don’t get why you don’t understand that I don’t want to be here!” Oliver yells as he stands in his father’s office, looking around at the building in disdain. This place has always represented an oppressive future, forcing him into something he’s never even thought about wanting._

_“Oliver, what you want doesn’t play into this anymore. I tried for years to be the supportive father who picked you up whenever you fell down but that obviously didn’t work and now I’ve been forced to take a harder approach. Your behavior has been affecting not only your image but the image of our entire family and my company. That’s when I have to step in.” Robert tells him, leveling his son with a judgemental look and Oliver scoffs, flicking the edge of his father’s desk._

_“So, what are you gonna do?” Oliver asks, half curious and half pushing. It doesn’t really seem like his dad has a plan to speak of as of yet._

_“I don’t know yet but whilst I think about it, you are going to spend your days here and you are going to learn about this company. Maybe interacting with people who know what it means to work a day in their lives might help you appreciate the world a little more.” Robert bites back and Oliver huffs, flopping down into a chair._

_“You sound like you want me to be like that genius girl from the lab last week with all her ‘rich people don’t understand the world’ crap.” Oliver rolls his eyes and Robert sighs, shaking his head._

_“Oliver, if you end this experience anything at all like Felicity Smoak, I would be prouder than I could ever possibly imagine. Do not make the mistake of thinking that girl is anything but exceptional.” His father tells him and Oliver frowns._

_“She’s literally a child.”_

_“And she’s studying at MIT and interning at a major corporation when she’s barely old enough to take Driver’s Ed. Need I remind you your mother and I had to build the school an entire pavilion so that you could graduate on time?” Robert counteracts and Oliver scoffs, standing from his chair._

_“If you’re so impressed by her, maybe you should make her your kid.” He comments before storming out of the room, missing the spark that lights up in his father’s eye._

 

* * *

 

 

“Of course. Please come in when it’s time for my next meeting however Jerry. I do not want to fall behind. It’s going to be a late day as it is.”

Felicity’s voice pulls Oliver back to the present and the presence of his mother at her place of work. Oliver feels a little guilty, knowing of the tension between the two women but there’s truly no time to linger on the thought as Jerry nods, moving aside to reveal not only Moira but a large, muscular built black man with an impassive expression on his face.

“Oliver, dear, Thea told me where you had run off to. I must say, your choice of hiding spots is certainly… interesting.” Moira comments as she sweeps into the office, looking over the area with a certain disdain. Oliver frowns, having found nothing wrong with the office and the products Felicity has provided him with look incredible, although he is five years behind on technology. But if Tommy, who for reasons Oliver still hasn’t figured out seems to dislike Felicity with everything in him, recommends her products, Oliver knows they must be the best. Heck, it looks like his mother is even holding one of Felicity’s phones in her hand at this moment.

“Moira, always a pleasure.” Felicity smiles charmingly, breezing over the lack of greeting with incredible grace. Her perfectly painted lips drop open a little in surprise as she looks at the man accompanying Oliver’s mother. “Arms the size of a tree trunk.”

Oliver cannot help the amused grin and soft chuckle that involuntarily leaves his mouth at her words. He thinks it’s glad to know that some things never change and despite the makeup, hair dye and impeccably chosen clothes, Felicity Smoak still cannot control her brain to mouth filter.

“I said that out loud, didn’t I?”

She looks absolutely mortified and Oliver full out grins at her, unable to stop himself. The man in question appears utterly amused as well, his head tilted to the side a little as he appraises her before he schools his expression expertly back into his stoic impassivity.

“Well, I suppose that’s a good enough cue for introductions. Oliver, I’d like you to meet John Diggle. He’ll be accompanying you from now on.” Moira explains and Oliver frowns, looking over the man who doesn’t react. He doesn’t even look at Oliver.

“I don’t need a babysitter.” Oliver reacts immediately. He’s slightly indignant at the thought but mostly irritated. It’s going to be a hell of a lot harder to complete his mission with some incredibly muscular, do-gooder employee of his mother’s constantly hovering over him. “I’m a grown man.”

“I understand that Oliver, but this is something _I_ need. I would like to know that my son isn’t going to be kidnapped every time he steps out onto the streets of his own city.” Moira counters and Oliver frowns, knowing that it’s far more about keeping tabs on him than wanting to keep him safe.

He can’t let this Diggle know that though. The less anyone else is brought into this crazy family drama they’ve got going on, the better.

“Plus, you will most likely need extra protection from the paparazzi when you and Felicity reannounce your engagement.”

“I’m sorry… What?”

Oliver cannot help but agree with Felicity.

What?

“Your engagement. We need to reaffirm to the press that the two of you will marry and now that Felicity is of a more suitable age than she was five years ago, maybe we can start thinking about actually planning your big day. We’ve lost so much time with you Oliver, it’s time to start remembering what’s important and that’s family. Don’t you agree, Felicity?”

Moira’s comment is directed and she looks at Felicity directly when she says ‘family’. It’s a reminder that the two of them are tied into this contract and that everything Felicity has built could come tumbling down around her if she reveals this secret to someone who isn’t family.

Someone like Mr. Diggle for example.

But Oliver knows his mother, and he also knows that it’s a subtle dig at the fact that Felicity is not a member of the Queen family. Not yet at least.

He’s a little confused as to why she’s pushing this issue when she seems to detest Felicity so very much.

“Of course I do. Nothing more important than family. Right, hon?”

The term of endearment sounds strange from Felicity’s mouth but Oliver knows it’s her plead. It’s her way of asking for his help in the same way he already has today.

“Certainly. Why don’t Mr. Diggle and I get acquainted and we’ll leave you to your work, sweetheart? I’ll see you at yours tonight?” He asks, hoping she’ll extend the laurel branch like she did earlier and like he just did moments ago.

“I’ll let you know when I’m leaving, I programmed my number into your new phone.” She smiles and he nods.

“What’s this?” Moira asks, her calculating look on her face and Oliver fixes her with a charming smile, taking a step towards Felicity.

“I was going to tell you earlier but I’m going to spend a few nights at Felicity’s place. It feels strange to be sleeping away from my fiancée, you know?” Oliver tells her, knowing that the presence of Mr. Diggle means she’ll never argue.

“Of course but there’s more than enough space at the mansion.” Moira counters, her teeth gritting subtly in hidden annoyance.

“Oh, but the mansion isn’t as private as my place. I’m sure you can appreciate the need for that at this time, Moira.” Felicity smiles, taking the final step and looping her hand through Oliver’s arm with a charming smile of her own. Oliver can tell that’s she’s loving the subtle annoyance growing more and more evident in his mother.

“Of course.” The matriarch replies, her teeth gritted even more now and Felicity grins, her other hand stroking up Oliver’s arm.

“Miss Smoak?” A voice asks and they all look over to see Jerry stood there, his tablet in his hands. “Your heads of department are ready in the conference room and your meeting with Samsung is lined up for four.”

“Thank you, Jerry,” Felicity replies with a smiling nod and her EA nods, disappearing from sight once more. She turns to Moira with a smile. “Thank you all for the visit but I should really get back to work.”

“Of course. Thanks for helping me out, I’ll see you later.” Oliver smiles, unsure how to proceed but she makes it easy for him. Leaning in, she brushes her lips against his cheek and he does the same to her, fixing him with an incredibly affectionate smile as they pull back that has Oliver impressed at her acting skills.

“You know I’d do anything for you.” She winks and Oliver can’t help the smile pulling at his lips. The duality of the wink hits him and his smirk only grows. To Mr. Diggle and hopefully his mother, it looks like an affectionate wink between partners but it’s really her selling her ruse and letting him know she’s on his side. She turns to Diggle with a blinding smile, collecting a tablet as she goes. “It was a pleasure meeting you, Mr. Diggle, I’m sure I’ll get to know you better very soon. I apologize for any trouble my darling fiancé causes right now.”

“Watch it,” Oliver calls, finding it easier than he expected to fall into this role. To be honest, the shocked expression on his mother’s face is just feeding his motivation for this all.

“Pleasure meeting you too Miss Smoak. Sorry for monopolizing your workday.” The man finally speaks and his voice is surprisingly full of affection as he looks at the blonde. His expression is a little softer than the impassivity he’s been wearing for the last few minutes and Oliver thinks he may have just caused himself more problems than he’s solved.

“Speaking of, I should truly get back to it. Moira, I’m sure we’ll catch up at some point. Oliver honey, I will see you later.” Felicity smiles and floats out of her office is a breeze of blonde curls and flowery perfume, leaving Oliver in a slight daze.

He does know one thing from that very strange interaction, though.

He’s got an ally in Felicity Smoak and he thinks she’ll be a rather valuable one.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We be bonding...

When Oliver arrives back at the Foundry after successfully having completed the first stage of his plan regarding Adam Hunt, the sun is beginning to set over the city and the natural light leaking in through the hole he’s made is colored an orange hue.

His new phone lights up, just as he finishes changing out of the hood and he can’t help but smile at the sight of the text from Felicity. The wording is just so incredibly in line with her personality and, though Oliver doesn’t know what will become of this new alliance they seemed to have formed, he’s finding himself far more drawn to the babbling blonde than he ever was before the island.

_Felicity: Just leaving the office now, the offer of the spare room still stands if you want it. Not that I’m wanting to get in the way of some sort of Shakespearean family drama or anything but I know if it were me, I’d probably want to escape your mother_

_Not that I hate your mother, I mean she hates me so I’m not particularly inclined to like her but…_

_Okay, I’m going to stop now. It’s the apartment block on the corner of James and 5 th with the green doors. I’ll tell the security guard I’m expecting you. _

With a chuckle and a roll of his eyes, Oliver gathers up a few changes of clothes and heads towards James and 5th, unable to stop the memory of the day he and Felicity’s life changed for good.

 

_“Dad, what is going on? I was having fun down in the PR department.” Oliver frowns as he enters his father’s office. His eyebrows furrow at the sight of the child genius he had that run-in with the other week and a blonde, dolled up to the nines and dressed completely inappropriately for the office. Oliver guesses she wouldn’t look out of place at a club and he smiles charmingly, extending his hand out. “Hi there, I’m Oliver Queen.”_

_“Oh my, aren’t you handsome and quite the charmer?” She grins and adjusts her hair._

_“Oh gross.”_

_Oliver turns to frown at the girl sat next to the blonde, looking at the disgusted look on her face._

_“Oliver, please sit down.” His father gestures and when Oliver looks back over at his desk, he realizes his mother is there too. She smiles at him and Oliver relaxes a little, sitting down in one of the comfy seats in front of his dad’s desk._

_“Oliver, your father tells me you’ve already met Miss Smoak and this is her mother,” Moira explains, gesturing between the girl and the blonde, the latter of whom grins and fixes her hair. She reaches out to fix her daughter’s as well but the teenager slaps her hand away with a scowl, looking at her mother incredulously._

_“Sir, I don’t mean to be rude but are you going to tell us why we’re here and why you’ve flown my mother out here?” She asks with a frown, crossing her arms._

_“Felicity, may I call you Felicity?” His father asks and she nods, sitting up a little straighter. “My wife and I have a business proposal for you.”_

_“I’m sorry, pardon?” Felicity asks, the joy evident on her face and Oliver wonders what it must feel like to be that passionate about your work. To enjoy what you do to that extent. It’s incredible._

_“We are willing to help you build a company all of your own when you turn eighteen. Before that point, I want you to gain the experience you need in business and further your expertise in IT so that we can create something incredible together. You have truly impressed me in your time here Felicity and I know that this will be a smart investment.” Robert tells her and Oliver can practically see the excitement dripping off of her as she looks between his father and her mother, her smile lighting up her face._

_“Sir, I… I don’t know what to say. Thank you so much, I won’t let you down.” She grins, practically bouncing in her seat but Oliver turns his attention to her mother. Mrs. Smoak doesn’t necessarily look like a mother but at this moment, with that expression on her face, Oliver could spot a mama bear from a mile away._

_“What’s the catch?” She blurts out and everyone turns to look at her. Felicity frowns, blushing bright red and groaning ‘Mom’ with her eyes wide, obviously mortified. “No baby, these rich types, there’s always a catch. So what is it? I’m not saying I’m opposed to it, I just want to know what it is.”_

_“We need to repair our son’s media image and we think your daughter is the perfect way to do so.”_

“Hi, I’m here to see Felicity Smoak?” Oliver asks the doorman who nods, his face remaining stoic who turns to look at him.

“Miss Smoak said you would be dropping by. May I see some ID please, Sir?” The guard asks and Oliver frowns but produces his driver’s license out of his wallet. The man nods and gestures towards the elevator. “Miss Smoak occupies the penthouse, you will need this key once you reach her floor.”

Oliver takes the offered key, thanking the guard and internally praising Felicity for choosing a building with such extensive security. He’s already been thinking of ways he can up the security around the mansion, wanting to keep his mother and sister safe, especially now that he’s truly beginning his crusade.

The elevator doors open to a pair of iron gates which Oliver easily unlocks with the key before Felicity’s front door is revealed. It’s painted a muted pink tone, contrasting with the white walls of the hallway and it makes Oliver smile as he approaches, knocking lightly.

It flies open pretty instantly, revealing a smiling Felicity dressed in pajama pants covered in Russian dolls and an oversized sweater with MIT emblazoned on the front.

“Hi, Jack said you arrived. Come in.” She smiles and moves out the way so that Oliver can step into her apartment.

It’s as classically designed as Oliver would expect any penthouse to be. The downstairs is entirely open plan and Oliver can see the stairs which lead up to what he assumes are the bedrooms. It’s elegantly furnished with lots of clean lines and neutral colors but he can also spot Felicity’s influence with the brightly colored throw pillows on the couch, the fuchsia footrest by the chic coffee table and the wall of movie posters just beyond the TV.

“Gorgeous place you’ve got,” Oliver comments honestly, looking around with a smile and Felicity smiles, heading towards the kitchen.

“Thanks, I really like. It finally feels like home.” She smiles and fills the kettle up with water. “Have you eaten?”

“No, I haven’t.” He frowns but Felicity immediately moves to the fridge, pulling out a couple of containers.

“You like Indian? Jerry ordered too much earlier and I figured you’d probably be hungry what with all that slipping away from your new security guard.” She comments, looking at him a little nervously as she comes to the end of her sentence.

“Oh, you heard about that?” He asks, attempting to appear innocent as he settles onto a bar stool at her marble island.

“Well, your mother did call me asking if I had any idea where you were when he reported back to her that you’d disappeared from a moving car. Impressive, by the way.” She smirks a little, placing the food in the microwave and Oliver chuckles a little.

“I don’t need a babysitter and Mom is just going to have to get over the fact that she might not know where I am sometimes.” Oliver shrugs and Felicity smiles, pulling two mugs out of the cupboard.

“You want some tea?” She asks and Oliver nods.

“Thank you, by the way. For all of this.” He smiles and she shakes her head, dropping tea bags into the mugs as the kettle finishes boiling.

“It’s really not that much of a big deal. I have three spare rooms that I don’t use. Having you stay in one of them isn’t exactly putting me out.” She tells him and Oliver shrugs.

“It is me in your personal space, however, one that I suspect means a lot to you.” He replies and Felicity sighs, her eyes drifting around the room.

“Maybe. I don’t know. I moved here after graduation and the media blew up about my permanent move to Starling. It was the building with the best security in the city and that was the most important thing to me. I didn’t even put anything on the walls for two years.” She shrugs and Oliver frowns. So much of her life, her formative years, has been marred by his family and their controlling nature. Looking at her now, dressed in her pajamas in her kitchen and making tea, he’s reminded of just how young she is, of how young she was when she was manipulated into a situation that changed the course of her life forever.

Oliver knows he is forever in her debt.

He just doesn’t know how to repay it properly.

“Anyway, I don’t mind you being here. Plus, it annoys your mother which I will admit is a very good feeling.” She grins and Oliver laughs, thanking her as she hands him both the mug of tea and the reheated Indian food. The plate is pretty full of food and he’s glad because chasing down Adam Hunt was tiresome, but he also notices that the containers had already been opened. He hopes Felicity ate more than just the few spoonfuls that are missing from his portion.

“So, you’re coming to the party tomorrow, right?” He asks her as he tucks in, smiling at the taste of the spice. It’s good food.

“Me? Oh god no, it’s Tommy’s party and he definitely does not want me there.” She replies, settling down on a stool on the other side of the island, cupping her tea between her hands.

“I think you’ll find it’s _my_ party and I want you there,” Oliver tells her. He feels a little glee as a blush spreads across her cheeks before shaking it off. “It would really annoy him if you showed up.”

“Stop playing to my mean side.” Felicity glares over her mug and Oliver chuckles, unable to stop himself as her glasses slip down her nose.

“Come on, I’m coming back from the dead. I’d like my fiancée to be there when I do so.” He tells her and she rolls her eyes.

“We’re not actually engaged.” She reminds him but Oliver just shrugs.

“They don’t know that.” He counters, gesturing to the large windows that have replaced one of the walls in her apartment.

“I’m not really the party type.” Felicity sighs, tilting her head as she looks at him.

“Oh come on. I’ll make sure you never have an empty glass. Remember that time I snuck you wine at that ridiculously stuffy gala Mom made us go to and you told her exactly what you thought of her.” Oliver grins, thinking of the memory of eighteen-year-old Felicity, newly dyed jet black hair, very calmly telling his mother everything she thought of her manipulative nature.

“That’s not exactly an example that’s bolstering my wishes to go.” Felicity counters but her shoulders are shaking with laughter.

“Just make an appearance? It’ll piss Tommy off and we can leave whenever you want.” He promises and Felicity shakes her head.

“No, you can’t. It’s your party.” She reminds him and Oliver shrugs.

“Exactly. Mom will have a field day if we’re caught ‘sneaking off’ by the press.” He pushes, using air quotes and Felicity full out laughs at that. Oliver can’t help but notice the way that her eyes sparkle when she does and the way she pulls her bottom lip through her teeth when she’s finished.

“Oliver Queen, you are an evil manipulator.” She tells him and Oliver grins.

“So, you’ll come?” He asks and she sighs.

“Yes, but there better be a bottle of Rothschild behind the bar especially for me.” She tells him and Oliver grins, ignoring the swooping feeling in his stomach.

“You have yourself a deal, Miss Smoak.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some answers? From me?   
> Wild.

Oliver sighs as he heads out of Felicity’s apartment complex the next evening.

She promised him earlier that she’s still coming but will get ready at work and go straight from there. He somehow trusts her that she’s telling the truth. He doesn’t quite know what to do with that information so he shoves it to the back of his mind.

What he’s not expecting when he opens the door of the car is John Diggle, sat in the back seat with a satisfied smirk on his face.

“Put your seatbelt on, Sir.” He comments as Oliver slides in the car. “We wouldn’t want you to miss your party.”

“Of course not.” Oliver smiles charmingly, pulling the seatbelt around himself and clicking it into place. “Listen, Diggle…”

“Sir, with all due respect, I am here to do my job and I am going to do it well.” Diggle cuts in, leveling Oliver with a look that has him internally sighing.

“I am aware of that, I wasn’t going to ask you to leave me alone. I have some instructions for you.” Oliver comments, playing into the rick jerk persona.

“Yes, Sir?” Diggle asks but Oliver can tell by the subtle clench of his jaw that he’s annoyed.

“If things go bad, if there’s a situation and Felicity is with me, she is your first concern. _Always._ ” Oliver tells him before he can stop himself. He wonders at the fierce growl of his own voice.

“Sir, I have been hired to protect you…” Diggle starts with a small frown but Oliver shakes his head.

“I can take care of myself. If this is going to work, if I’m going to put my trust in you, I need to know that you will protect her.”

“Yes, Sir.” Diggle nods, turning his gaze back to the front of the car.

“Good.” Oliver nods, looking back to the front himself and tries to stop himself from wondering what Felicity is going to wear.

 

* * *

 

 

The music is pounding as Oliver heads down the stairs, attracting the attention of the entire room.

Oliver will admit that Tommy has gone full out, lights and girls dancing on the tables. It’s everything pre-island him would have absolutely adored but now it just makes him wince. Still, he plasters on his playboy face and grins as his friend introduces him to the room. He downs the tequila shot he’s handed and plays the part, grinning at Tommy.

“Does he wipe for you too?” Tommy asks a little while later, gesturing over to where Diggle is stood a few feet away, being vigilant about those around Oliver. Oliver shrugs and smirks a little at the joke, sipping the drink he’s holding and relaxing into the feeling of being back with his friend. “Now, by my estimate, you have not had sex in over 1839 days. As your wingman, I highly recommend Carmen Golden.”

Tommy gestures to the three girls dancing on a table a few feet away but Oliver shakes his head.

“Tommy, no.” He tells him firmly and Tommy frowns.

“Oh come on dude. She looks like that chick from Twilight.” He grins and it’s Oliver’s turn to frown.

“What’s Twilight?” Oliver asks but Tommy’s attention has been distracted as he looks towards the stairs.

“He invited her?”

“I swore they broke up.”

“They’re still together? Why? She’s a total bitch.”

Oliver glares at the last girl, pushing past the small crowd so that he can clearly see the figure of Felicity who has just appeared at the top of the stairs.

She’s dressed in gold, the dress clinging to her like a glove as she descends the stairs. Her curls, loose around her head, bounce as she walks and she’s switched her glasses for contacts, her eyeline confidently aloft as she struts down the stairs effortlessly. Her face is a mask of impassivity and Oliver is reminded that she has her own public persona.

She looks _incredible._

Oliver cannot take his eyes off of her as she comes to a stop in front of him. She appraises him with a soft smile, tilting her head as she looks him up and down.

“Well don’t you clean up well.” She comments and Oliver smiles, reaching for her hand and squeezing it softly before dropping it.

“Thank you for coming. You look stunning.” He tells her honestly, glad to see that light blush brushing across her cheeks once more.

“Thank you.” She smiles softly but as Tommy approaches, her mask goes back up.

“Felicity Smoak at a social event. I wasn’t aware you were capable of leaving the house if it isn’t work related.” He immediately smarms and Oliver sighs, watching the way Felicity’s shoulders bristle.

“I wasn’t aware you understood what work was, Merlyn. What is it that do again? Oh yes, that’s it, mooch off of Daddy every day of your life.” She bites back, a condescending and cold smirk on her face as she looks at him.

“Okay, okay, can we call off the insults for one night?” Oliver asks, looking between the two of them. “I want you both here and I would appreciate it if you could be in the same room without attempting to decapitate each other.”

Felicity immediately softens, nodding her head softly. Tommy, however, is a little more reluctant. He eyes Felicity with a weary look but sighs when Oliver raises an eyebrow at him.

“Fine. I can give you a night.” Tommy sighs and Oliver smiles.

“That’s all I’m asking.” He relents, looking between the both of them and smiling at Felicity.

“I’m going to get a drink.” She comments, fiddling around with her bag.

“I made sure they had Rothschild, there’s a bottle set aside just for you.” He tells her and Felicity grins.

“And that’s why you can stick around.” She teases and Oliver tries to not lean into the hand she drags across his shoulders as she walks away. The crowd parts for her, whispers following her every step and all eyes on her in that incredible dress.

“Really dude? We’re back on this Smoak Screen thing? Is that why you weren’t at the mansion earlier? You were balls deep in your fake fiancée?” Tommy asks, whispering the last part but Oliver immediately sees red, gently pushing his friend’s shoulder.

“Don’t talk about her like that.”

“Wow, really Ollie?” Tommy frowns, taking a step back and appraising him with a judgmental look.

“Alright, let’s go somewhere quieter. You’re going to tell me what the hell happened between the two of you. Now.” Oliver demands, grabbing Tommy’s arm and pulling him back up the stairs.

 

* * *

 

 

“Here you go, Miss Smoak.” The bartender hands her a glass and Felicity smiles.

“Thank you.” She comments before she turns to face the crowd. She spots Oliver dragging Tommy off and briefly wonders what happened before she’s distracted by something else entirely.

“F’licity! Hi! Isn’t this party amazing?” Thea grins when she spots her, stepping up to her with a grin and Felicity can immediately tell that she’s been drinking as well as planning on taking whatever that man just gave her.

“Thea, who let you in here?” Felicity asks, running her hand up Thea’s arm.

“I believe it was someone who said, ‘right this way Miss Queen’.” The teenager grins, giggling a little drunkenly and her friends join in. Felicity looks them over, none of them look older than Thea and she sighs, pulling out her phone. “What are you doing?”

“I am calling you a car to take you home. You shouldn’t be here. There are drugs and alcohol everywhere.” Felicity sighs, texting her driver to ask him to come.

“That’s kind of the point of a party, Felicity.” Thea grins and Felicity shakes her head. “I’m not that ten-year-old little girl you met all those years ago.”

“No, you’re not. You’re seventeen and we have had far too many discussions about why you shouldn’t be surrounding yourself with drugs and alcohol.” Felicity counters, raising her eyebrow at the girl who at least has the decency to look a little embarrassed.

This is a conversation she’s had far too many times with Thea.

She wants to help in any way that she can, she loves the girl like she’s her own sister, but the teenager really does not make it easy.

“I’ve had one conversation with him, Felicity. One. He’s practically moved out of the mansion after like two nights. Am I that hard to deal with?” Thea asks, looking up at her with those sad eyes and Felicity sighs, rubbing her hand over Thea’s shoulder.

“Thea, Oliver staying with me has nothing to do with you. It’s your mom and her overbearingness that he’s trying to get away from. He adores you and you know he’d freak if he saw you with what I just saw you with.” Felicity tells her, probing a little and Thea sighs, plucking the bag of powder out of her bag and handing it over to Felicity.

Her friends make noises of protest but Felicity silences them with a look.

“Can I come stay at yours tonight?” Thea asks and Felicity smiles, patting her hand against Thea’s cheek.

“I would love you to and I have officially finished my work for the week so my glorious Sunday tomorrow is all yours,” Felicity tells her, smiling at the way Thea perks up.

“Gossip Girl?” The teenager asks and Felicity grins.

“Anything you want.” She promises, wrapping her arms carefully around Thea as the girl hugs her tightly.

“I love you,” Thea mumbles into her neck and Felicity smiles, kissing her hair.

“I love you too.” She speaks it like a promise to the girl she knows hasn’t had enough love in her life.

Thea pulls back, resting her head on Felicity’s shoulder and Felicity smiles, running a hand over her hair before she steels her expression and calls over one of the security guards.

“Yes, Miss Smoak?”

“Please, could you escort these young ladies out to the car waiting out front. The driver’s name is Jackson. Thank you.” She smiles, gesturing to Thea’s friends who glower a little but follow the security guard as told.

“Miss Smoak?”

Felicity turns at the sound of her name to see Oliver’s new security guard stood there, looking down at the bag of powder in her hand.

“Would you like me to dispose of that?” He asks and Felicity smiles gratefully, handing it over.

“Thank you very much. Mr. Diggle, right?” She asks with a smile, trying to not move too much due to Thea still hanging off of her.

“Yes, Miss Smoak.”

“Oh please, call me Felicity.” She waves him off and Diggle chuckles, nodding his head.

“Of course, Felicity.” He nods before walking away, quickly and discreetly disposing of the drugs.

Thea groans a little and Felicity looks down to see her looking a little pale.

“Come on sweetheart, let’s get you some water.” She tells her and pulls her over to the bar, settling her onto a bar stool as quickly as she can.

 

* * *

 

 

“Alright. God, you’re strong. Was that island really just a gym?” Tommy groans, rubbing over his arm where Oliver’s hand was tugging him along.

“Nothing much to do all day on a deserted island Tommy.” He counters with a smirk before he crosses his arms. “Now, come on. You owe me a story.”

“Okay, okay.” Tommy sighs, running a hand through his hair. “Okay, so Smoak and I barely knew each other before you disappeared. I’d met her a bit but I didn’t really have an opinion on her either way.”

“Which is why all of this is so confusing,” Oliver explains and Tommy nods, taking a deep breath.

“Okay, so, just after you disappeared, she went back to MIT. She stopped coming to Starling pretty much altogether, which is understandable really. She showed up for the funeral though. Six months after you disappeared. It caused a huge media storm, everyone was expecting her to sob on your grave or something but she had no reaction, completely impassive. Sure, everyone grieves in different ways or whatever but she was just so emotionless. I get that your guys’ engagement was fake but you still knew each other, you were kind of friends, weren’t you?”

Oliver frowns, thinking back to his relationship with Felicity before the island.

He has some really fun memories with her. He has to admit that she managed to make all the events his parents insisted they went to fun and not as utterly boring as they could have been.

However, he was also awful to her. Not directly. He didn’t really have enough of an opinion on her for that. To him, she was a way in which he could keep his parents happy but still party every night. It was awful and her name was constantly dragged through the mud because of his behavior. Every magazine wanted to know what young attractive woman would stay with a man who goes out drinking every night and finds a new girl to screw every time.

“We weren’t really anything, Tommy. She was being used as a pawn in my parents’ game of life.” Oliver tells him and Tommy shrugs.

“Well, whatever. Anyway, two months after the funeral, a video of her at MIT making out with a boy in the courtyard was absolutely everywhere. There wasn’t a person who hadn’t seen it. She was being absolutely slandered in the press and well, you know how Laurel never really got over you dumping her for Felicity?”

Oliver winces.

That was an _awful_ conversation.

Laurel had screamed and threw things and yelled for hours about him leaving her for an eighteen-year-old. She had been the cruelest he’s ever heard her be that night about a girl she had never even met.

“That’s one way to put it.” He states calmly, although the angry feeling at the thought of Laurel coming into play in this story slowly starts to rise.

“Well, she was devastated by grief. Not only about you but also because she believed that you knew where Sara might be and that secret died with you.” Tommy tells him and Oliver sighs.

“I don’t. I have no idea where she might be if she’s still alive.” Oliver tells Tommy honestly and Tommy nods.

“I know that, but Laurel didn’t. When she saw the video, I think something must have overcome her because next thing I know, she’s texting me that she’s on a plane to Cambridge to go talk to ‘that little slut’ and not to follow her.” Tommy explains and Oliver winces at the words his friend air quotes, shaking his head.

“She actually went there?” Oliver asks, in utter disbelief that the girl he once loved would do something like that. He knows that she thought his and Felicity’s relationship was real but still… to stalk her to her college and confront her is a step too far. “What happened?”

“I don’t know all the details. All I know is that Laurel came home absolutely distraught and she didn’t leave her bed for a week.” Tommy says seriously but Oliver frowns.

“So, you hate Felicity over something you don’t know the details of?” He asks, still very confused as to how this all leads to the animosity between the two of them.

“No, I’m just trying to paint a full picture.” He tells him and Oliver nods. “We didn’t hear from Smoak until her graduation when your mom and Walter announced their investment in her startup and their plans to help her build her company here in Starling. When she showed up, there was something different about her. Sure, her hair was different and your mom had a lot of influence over her clothes and stuff but she also seemed harder, far less innocent.”

Oliver frowns, thinking of the woman in the hall.

Oliver assumed it was just the five years of maturity but he wonders whether something happened at MIT, something bigger than just her growing up that changed her too.

“She was great with Thea and she was nice enough when we saw each other. Laurel, however, was angry that she was setting up camp in Starling. She just wanted to ignore the fact that Smoak even exists. So, she used her contacts at work and law school to do some digging and she discovered everything she could about Felicity’s life. Some big secret about her time at MIT that she was threatening to release to the press if Felicity didn’t leave.” Tommy tells him and Oliver nods, feeling as if they’re finally getting to the crux of the story. “It all came to a crux at Felicity’s release party for her first smartphone. Her first phone, it was called the Jonas. I think your mother insisted but Laurel was angry at the fact she was using your middle name when it didn’t seem like she cared about your relationship at all. Laurel threatened her right there and then that she would tell everyone about some guy named Cooper and Felicity just froze. She walked out, left her own party but the next day… the next day there was all sorts of crap about Laurel everywhere. Smoak had taken every photo from the depths of Laurel’s Facebook and MySpace pages and splashed them all over the place. One of them in particular of her on a night out ruined her first job out of law school which was at the firm Laurel had her sights on for years. She ruined her career. When I confronted her about it, she told me that she hadn’t released anything that wasn’t already on the internet. Completely heartless, emotionless, like her face was covered with a screen of smoke.”

“You started the Smoak Screen name.” Oliver frowns and Tommy does too.

“Seriously? That’s what you got from that?” His best friend asks and Oliver frowns, running his hand over his face.

Oliver doesn’t really know what to think.

It was an awful thing to do and damaging someone’s career isn’t exist what saints are made of but at the same time, it doesn’t take much for Oliver to understand Felicity’s side. To understand that a woman four years older than her was attempting to ruin her first big business venture over a grudge that when it comes down to it, doesn’t really have much to do with Felicity at all.

“I don’t want to pick sides here. I haven’t heard her side of the story.” He states diplomatically and Tommy scoffs, rolling his eyes.

“That pretty much means you’re picking the side of the heartless bitch, Ollie,” Tommy tells him before he heads back inside.

Oliver takes a deep breath, heading back into the party. His eyes immediately find Felicity at the bar, stood next to what looks like a rather inebriated Thea.

He watches as she gently cups Thea’s face with her hands, telling her something that makes his little sister smile and wrap her arms tightly around the blonde. Felicity smiles and tenderly hugs Thea back, stroking her hair and kissing the top of her head in a very sisterly manner.

_You’re picking the side of the heartless bitch._

He knows Felicity’s mask is pretty good but when she does things like this in public, reveals her true caring nature to the world, Oliver’s truly baffled as to how she can be perceived in the way that she is.

Someone bumps into him and Oliver turns to see Laurel looking at him in surprise, her eyes blown wide.

“You’re here.” He comments, realizing from her clothes that she must have come from work and most likely isn’t planning on staying.

“Tommy reminded me that we have too many years between us to leave things the way we left them,” Laurel tells him and Oliver frowns but looks back towards Thea and Felicity to see the latter encouraging his little sister to drink a glass of water. “Oh.”

Laurel’s face is a mark of annoyance and Oliver guesses she must have followed his gaze.

“Is there a particular reason she’s here?” She asks and her tone really annoys Oliver, as if Felicity has less of a right to be at this party than she does.

“Because she’s my fiancée?” Oliver tries with a small shrug. That’s the true reason they’re selling to the public again and he follows up with his own truth. “I want her here.”

“Do you know what she did?” Laurel immediately asks and Oliver frowns at how quickly she was willing to throw Felicity under the bus.

“Tommy told me, yeah. Listen, Laurel, I’m sorry for what happened to you, I truly am but from what Tommy told me, you weren’t entirely innocent in that situation.” He tells her and starts to head in the direction of Thea and Felicity, hearing Laurel’s heels as she follows him.

“Well anyway, I just came to apologize for what I said the other day. You do have a heart and I know that you’re immensely sorry about what happened with Sara.” Her voice sounds above the crowd and Oliver stops walking, turning to look at her.

“I appreciate that, I truly do. Thank you for your apology.” He tells her and then turns on his heel, walking ahead.

“And I just wanted to let you know that if you need someone to talk to someone about what happened to you, I’m here.” She presses, her heels clicking as she rushes to keep up with him. She rounds to his front, putting herself in the few feet left between him and his sister and it attracts both Thea and Felicity’s attention, both of who roll their eyes.

If Thea’s closeness to Felicity didn’t loop Oliver into where his sister stands in this debate, her reaction to Laurel certainly does.

Knowing that his little sister has no emotional connection to her and that he needs to get Laurel off of his scent, Oliver goes in for the kill.

“Laurel, the island didn’t change me. It didn’t make me a better person. Stay away from me, I’m just going to hurt you again but this time? It’ll be worse.” He tells her, keeping his expression stoic. “Now if you’ll excuse me. The bar’s right here and I have five years of debauchery to catch up on after all.”

He smiles charmingly and brushes past her, heading straight for his sister and Felicity.

“Speedy, you okay? What are you doing here?” He asks concerned, placing a hand on her arm and Thea looks up at him.

In that moment, all Oliver can see is the little girl who used to follow him everywhere, desperate for his attention.

Then his phone goes off.

10 pm and no money from Hunt.

“Everything okay?” Felicity’s voice cuts through the haze and Oliver nods, running his hand down Thea’s arm.

“Yeah, totally. I’m going to head to the bathroom. Are you okay to keep an eye on her for a little while longer?” He asks, ignoring the indignant huff from Thea at the comment. She truly does look like she needs someone to keep an eye on her.

“Yeah, of course. Not as if I particularly know anyone else.” Felicity grins and Oliver smiles, placing his hand on her shoulder as he steps away.

“Thank you. I won’t be too long, Speedy.” He promises and heads off, Hunt the main priority in his mind.  


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small (but very important) flashback and Oliver and Felicity make a decision that will shape their public lives

“Ollie’s been gone for a while,” Thea mentions a little while later, looking far less pale and sick than she did ten minutes ago.

“I’m sure he just ran into someone. He’ll be back in a second.” Felicity reassures her, although she does strain on her toes a little to see if she can spot the newly resurrected billionaire. When Oliver returns, they can get out of here and at this moment, with many eyes (and phone cameras) on her, there’s nothing she’d enjoy more.

“Felicity?” Thea asks, looking up at Felicity. The blonde can’t help but see the little girl she met all those years ago at that moment. Thea’s all eyes and curls tonight and that’s exactly how Felicity remembers her younger self as well.

“What’s up?” She asks, fixing Thea’s hair a little around her head. If they’re going to head out to a car, there’ll be cameras involved and the last thing Felicity wants is a reprimand from Moira about Thea’s hair being out of place on her watch.

“You and Ollie… were you ever actually a thing? Have you ever kissed him?” Thea asks and Felicity closes her eyes for a second, taking a few deep breaths before she looks back at the teenager.

Thea asked her a lot of questions whilst Oliver was away but somehow, this never came up. She doesn’t know if Thea only just thought of the possibility but it’s not exactly a conversation she’s jumping at the chance to have with the young girl.

“That’s two questions, Thea. Pick one you want me to answer.” Felicity replies, knowing how she and Thea’s game works and knowing she can easily get away with only answering one of the questions.

“Hmm… the second one.”

_Damn it._

“Yes, Thea. I have kissed your brother.” Felicity answers curtly, reaching for her wine and smiling when she sees that the bartender has topped it up. “We were engaged, the press needed something to write about.”

“I didn’t mean like that. Have you ever kissed when there weren’t cameras there?” The teenager asks, her head tilting inquisitively and Felicity sighs.

“Once.” She replies, her voice a little softer now and a little melancholy. Her mind immediately takes her back to that day, the morning before the press conference announcing their engagement and two days after Felicity’s eighteenth birthday.

 

_“Hey, Felicity.” Oliver smiles as he walks into where she’s sat in the lounge of the mansion. After her being around for two years now, they’re comfortable around each other but there’s still that underlying tension that cuts through their interactions. The underlying lie that connects the two of them together._

_“Hi, Oliver.” She replies calmly, looking up briefly from her book. She finally managed to escape Moira’s clutches an hour ago, having been deemed acceptable looking and having promised to not do anything that would mess with her hair, makeup or outfit._

_“You look nice.” He tells her and Felicity crinkles her nose at the expression, looking down at the dress she’s been placed in. It’s pretty, floral and flowy but Felicity hates how it makes her look so young. It’s already a little weird that she’s practically being married off to a man four years older than her when she’s only eighteen, she doesn’t need her youth highlighted like this._

_“Thanks, you ready for this afternoon?” She asks, closing her book as he throws himself down on the couch opposite. She glances enviously at his pose, knowing that if Moira ever caught her sat like that, she’d receive an earful from the woman who has been guiding her in etiquette for two years now._

_“Sure, I mean, groundwork’s all laid, right?” Oliver shrugs and Felicity sighs at his nonchalance. She hates how he doesn’t seem to understand that this isn’t all a game. It’s not a way for him to have his cake and eat it too, although she knows that’s what he’s viewing it as._

_“Um, Moira said something earlier.” She states and Oliver frowns, looking up at her with a raised eyebrow._

_“You wanna elaborate there, little genius?” He asks and Felicity winces at his nickname for her. She supposes he thinks it’s endearing but seeing as they’re supposed to be engaged, she doesn’t really like being called something that sounds like what an elder brother would call their baby sister._

_“I just um… she said something about sealing the deal to the press.” She repeats Moira’s words, wincing at the idea of the implication behind them._

_“She wants us to kiss,” Oliver replies, cutting straight to the chase and Felicity nods, biting her lip. “Are you not okay with that? I can talk to her, maybe?”_

_Felicity shifts a little uncomfortably in her seat. “No, well, um, it’s not that. It’s just that it um… it would be my first.”_

_“Your first kiss in front of a camera?” Oliver asks, looking at her with a discernible eye._

_“No, um, my first kiss. Ever.” She explains and Oliver immediately leans back, the shock evident in his eyes._

_“Your first kiss? You’ve never kissed anyone before?” He asks, the disbelief so clear in his voice that it makes Felicity flush deeply, embarrassed by her lack of experience._

_“Well, no one wanted to kiss the girl two years younger than them at school and since I’ve been at MIT, I’ve been wrapped up in this whole thing with your family.” She explains quietly, looking down at her hands in embarrassment. She’s a little mortified that she’s admitting this all to him and she wonders how much praying it might take to have the floor just swallow her up._

_She startles a little when the couch next to her sinks a little and she lifts her head to see Oliver sat next to her, a soft smile on his face._

_Her eyes widen as his hand moves to cup her cheek, his thumb rubs softly over the smooth of her cheek and he leans in, his eyes locked on hers. He stops when he’s a few inches away, a questioning expression on her face and Felicity lets her eyes flicker closed, giving him the prompt he needs to close those final few inches between them._

_His lips are soft and warm and he’s gentle as he moves them softly against her own, his touch on her cheek as delicate as if he were touching porcelain and all too sudden it’s over and he’s pulling away. He smiles softly at her, dropping his hand down to squeeze her hand._

_“I’m sorry that experience is something else my family has taken from you.” He tells her softly, in a very rare demonstration of remorse and Felicity frowns as he stands and leaves the room, leaving her with her head spinning and confusion clouding her brain._

All of a sudden, the doors are slammed open and there’s a squad of police officers storming in, flashlights in hand and glocks poised at the ready.

“Starling City Police! Party’s over, kids!” Detective Lance’s booming voice yells above the crowd as the DJ kills the music and Felicity groans, not wanting a confrontation with the police officer.

However, she knows she needs to direct attention away from Thea. If the police spot an underage girl who clearly seems out of it, they’re in trouble.

When Thea looks at her with wide eyes, Felicity steels herself and presses a kiss to her forehead. “Stay out of sight, okay sweetheart?”

Thea nods and Felicity smiles, steeling her expression and slipping her mask back on. She reminds herself of the persona she’s built for herself as she stalks to the front of the crowd, the clicking of her heels helping her play into the role.

“Is there an issue here, officer?” She asks, swinging her hips a little more obviously and the crowd parts for her commanding presence.

“Ah Miss Smoak, I didn’t think I’d find you here.” Detective Lance frowns, looking at her with a discerning expression and Felicity stands a little taller, fixing her hair absentmindedly.

“At a welcome home party for my fiancé? Seems like the exact place I’d be.” She tells her, keeping her posture impeccable and she nods at the other officers, resisting the urge to roll her eyes at the way their gazes trace her figure. “The police, however, this doesn’t seem like their sort of scene.”

“Why don’t you just step back Miss Smoak and let us do our work? You don’t need to stick your nose in everything.” Lance tells her and Felicity internally sighs. She knows Lance doesn’t like her after everything that went down with Laurel but to be so overtly rude in the fashion that he’s being right now, it’s completely unacceptable for an officer of the law.

“I’m just trying to find out exactly what that work is, Detective.” She replies calmly as Tommy steps forward, looking between her and Lance with a frown.

“Mr. Merlyn as well. That’s certainly not shocking. Roofie anyone special tonight?” He asks and Felicity can’t help her frown. She may not like Tommy but those sorts of jokes are unacceptable.

“Detective Lance, are you here on a job or are you simply going to insult this party’s guests? If it’s the latter, then please leave.” She states simply, eliciting Tommy’s surprised expression as well as Lance’s deep frown.

“Detective?” Another voice chimes in and Felicity relaxes at the sight of Oliver as he appears from within the crowd. “This is a private party.”

“There was an incident at Adam Hunt’s building. Know about that?” Detective Lance finally explains although Felicity is still very confused as to what this has to do with Oliver’s party.

“Who’s he?” Oliver asks, playing into his mask as much as she’s playing into hers. She sighs heavily as if she’s bored, looking down at her nails and wondering if she should go to the salon to get them redone soon. She’s getting a little bored of the color.

“A millionaire bottom feeder. I’m surprised you aren’t friends.” Lance smirks and Felicity takes a deep breath, pushing the anger down. The last thing they need to do is make a scene with the police but it’s so hard to just stand there and take the insults.

“I’ve been out of town for a while.” Oliver quips back and Felicity cannot stop the chuckle that escapes her lips. It attracts the attention of the detective but she just smiles tightly before yawning as she pretends to be tired of the conversation.

“Yeah. Well, he just got attacked by the guy with the hood. The guy that saved your ass the other day.” Lance tells Oliver and Felicity resists the urge to frown, unaware of what they’re talking about. She’s been very wrapped up at work lately and then with Oliver arriving at her apartment last night, she hasn’t really checked the news.

“You didn’t find him?” Oliver asks in a shocked expression and Felicity has to hide a chuckle. Oliver looks around at the crowd and shots her a wink before he steps up onto the platform near them. “I’m going to offer a reward. Hey everyone. Two million dollars to anyone who can find a nutbar in a green hood!”

Felicity bites the inside of her cheek to stop her from smiling at Oliver’s antics. She knows that this is a façade he’s using but with how awful Lance has been to her, Oliver and Tommy since he arrived, she can’t blame Oliver for wanting to rile him up a little.

“You think that’s funny, Queen? Maybe you should take a look at the streets of your city once in a while. It’s people like you three that make this city awful, you exploit those you consider to be below you and ignore their suffering whilst you lord your money and privilege above everyone.” Lance glares, looking between the three of them. His eyes land on Felicity, focusing on her when he talks about exploitation and Felicity sighs. She will never escape this insanity, by the looks of things. She did what she had to do to protect herself with Laurel and it’s not as if it wasn’t anything the company wouldn’t have found in a background check anyway. The way Laurel, her father and Tommy act, you’d think she was involved in some treacherous plot to ruin Laurel’s career when truly, the girl hadn’t even really been on her radar until she showed up on her doorstep at MIT.

“I think it’s time for you to leave, Detective,” Tommy suggests, taking a step towards Lance but he shakes his head, his eyes flicking back and forth between Oliver and Felicity.

“No Merlyn, let me just drink in the sight of the people who ruined my two daughters’ lives for a moment more.” Lance lands his final punch and Felicity cannot help the frown that covers her face in that moment.

Felicity doesn’t know the whole story with Sara but from what she’s heard, the girl sought out Oliver’s help in her runaway plan. And as for her and Laurel, Felicity knows she’s the only one with a leg to stand on in the debate.

“I suggest you leave Detective, you’re boring my fiancée,” Oliver smirks, his arm falling heavily around her shoulder and Felicity fakes another yawn, looking down at her nails again. Lance squirms uncomfortably, the anger obviously only growing in him but his partner catches him before he lands another blow, steering him out of the room.

“Come on, they’re not worth it.” His partner tells him and Felicity frowns, watching the police leave the room.

“Felicity.”

She looks up at the sound of Oliver’s voice, suddenly hyperaware of his arm around her shoulders and the soft look on his face. His eyes are looking at her, almost pleading. Oh, she knows what this means.

Nodding her head, she lets him pull her up onto the platform, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her close to his side.

“It’s too quiet in here. This is a party!” Oliver yells and then turns to her. With an inch of space between them, he sends her another questioning look, giving her two options. Dance with him a little and stay a few minutes more or kiss him, hard and fast for the first time since he went away, giving the crowd something to talk about other than the police arriving and giving them a chance to slip away.

A practically indiscernible nod of her head.

She closes her eyes.

She picks option two.


End file.
